poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Tonitini, Jake and the Neverland Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky
Tino Tonitini, Jake and the Neverland Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky is the second Weekenders/Jake and the Neverland Pirates crossover planned by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot It's nighttime and Captain Hook wants Sharky, Bones, and Mr. Smee to read a book for him. The three come directly for him, with books in their hands. Bones mentions that their feet are there too. Hook complains to Smee about the bedtime story he had asked for. He says he can't fall asleep with an exciting story. The three then show off their books. Mr. Smee shows The Three Little Pirate Piggies, but Hook has heard that story about 3,000 times. Sharky shows him Green Coconuts and Jam, but Hook thinks it is boring. Finally, Bones shows off Goodnight Skull Rock, but Hooks doesn't want to hear that either. Hook wants a story about excitement, so the others keep looking. Mr. Smee finds a boos that hadn't been touched in quite a while and dusts it off, and coughs afterwards. Smee notices it's one he hasn't seen before - but it wasn't a book, it was a piece of paper. Hooks wonders what Smee is up too, wanting to know if it is a story worthy of his time. Smee thinks Hook hasn't heard of the story before. Before Smee can read it, Hook grabs it out of his hand. He reads the paper, and reads that The Buccaneer need to take in a race against The Jolly Roger. It also has to start the day after the first full moon of the year. Sharky notices that it would be the next day. If Bucky lost the race, ownership would go to Hook. However, there is still more to read on the paper. It says that Jake and his mates have one last chance to get the ship back. Smee accidentally rips the bottom of the paper and Hook gets it and reads what was on the small part of the paper. Hook thinks it's not important at all. Bones wonders what the race means for them, and Hook says that if his crew wins, Bucky will belong to Hook. Smee thinks that Bucky might not be easy to win in the race, since he has lots of gizmos aboard. Hook then wants new gizmos added to The Jolly Roger. The three crewmen then get ready to build the gizmos for Hook. The next morning, all for prepare for the race and sing a song about having Bucky belonging to Hook. Meanwhile, Jake, Skully, Cubby, and Izzy are playing Pirate Beachball on Bucky, who is also playing with them. Bucky blocks a kick from Izzy, sending it to Captain Hook who pops in and greets them. Jake says he's came to the wrong place to get treasure, but Hook isn't interested to get any for the day, saying he going for a pirate ship. Skully thinks he's gone crackers. Hook throws the scroll of paper to Jake and promptly reads it. Jake says that Bucky has to race against the Jolly Roger for that day. If they lose, Jake will lose Bucky and Hook gets him. Skully, Izzy, and Cubby don't like the idea. Smee says that the kids have no choice but to race. If they quit, they'll lose their beloved ship. Jake accepts the challenge to race Hook, and says Bucky can race against The Jolly Roger any old day. They two get in each others face, and start to sing the song Our Ship's Better than Yours. During the song, Hook intends to cheat so he can win Bucky. After the song is over, Hook says that the race starts at Shipwreck Beach, and he'll see them at the starting line. Cubby is worried that his captain will lose the race and Bucky, however Jake says he's going to win the race. Sadly, at the end of the race, Bucky loses. After their usual talk about the audience wanting to help them, and the Peter's Pirate Team song, Jake's crew finally get to the starting line. Hook though that Jake had gave up. Jake is ready though, and ready to win. Smee then mentions how the rules will work by Sharky and Bones, in song form. Cubby thinks its awesome, but Hook in concerned about winning Bucky instead. Sharky and Bones sing the first location for the crews: Mermaid Lagoon. Jake tells his crew to get ready to win the race. Sharky and Bones tell the shipo to get ready, and yell "Anchors Away!" to both ships. The ships get off with The Jolly Roger getting a early lead. Jake wants Bucky to get to mermaid Lagoon before Hook's ship does. Jake wants the incidence to cheer on for Bucky, and yell "Go Bucky Go!". Hook notices that Bucky is catching up, and then blocks Bucky from getting ahead Trivia *Sunset Shimmer, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, The Crime Empire, Sheldon J. Plankton, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest stars in this film. Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Weekenders/Disney crossovers